


Return of the Invaders

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place 16 years from the first season episode The Invaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Invaders

It's been 16th years, since the Seaview had made contact with the invaders from underneath the sea, and having to been buried under neath a mountain of sea bed rocks, due to the danger to the general population.

Admiral Nelson and it's crew for the past week, have been in the Santa Barbara area protecting the nose dolphins that had some up from the Atlantic waters, before they would die from what ever virus that was killing them, as with other mammals.

The scientists on board the submarine, including Commander Rose Marie Crane team has been unable, to try and find the cause, as to why ten of the twenty five dolphins had died along with the others.

Dr. Joan Barrys from the Nelson Institute had found some strange biological strain in several of the dead nose dolphins.

Dr. Barrys, a good friend of Harriman Nelson had called him into her lab on the second floor to show him her findings.

"Oh!, there you are Admiral, I have something that might be of a interest to you, Dr. Jamieson, whom I showed the slide, confirmed that you might think, it's not possible."

"Very well Joan, let's see!" He walks over the scope on the counter, for where Dr. Barrys is sitting at the moment. Nelson looks at the scope to see something that he has not seen in years. "OMG!, this can't be possible, these creatures are supposed to be buried deep under a ton of rock formations."

"If this is true Admiral Nelson, we have a real problem on our hands, and we need to find out, if and where, they are at the moment, before anyone or anything is affected." Making her jittery to the situation.

"I will have the Seaview on standby, just in case, I will call Lee and Angie to have everybody located for the mission."

"What ever you do Harriman!, please order your crew to be extremely careful!" Stating the obvious about the danger.  
//////  
Deep in the Atlantic waters, a city run by the Thoslians, were able to save members from the group that were buried under neath the rock formation 16th years prior, and the submarine Seaview. There are 100 of those creatures looking like humans still alive, having already affected several dolphins and other sea life.

The main Thoslian in charge of the group called Valiant, a male trying to rally his group to travel inland, and find the ones that was the cause of there people, to be killed many years ago.

Valiant having to look on, was able to make his way onto a fishing boat and the main land Santa Barbara, California. He was able to find a computer terminal at a local library to do research into a human name Admiral Harriman Nelson. When he asked the worker behind the desk, she had told Valiant that Admiral Nelson of the marine research vessel Seaview, where he can be found, along with any type of information on the Seaview.

However he waited it out to recharge his energies in a near by motel, some twenty minutes away from the Institute.  
//////

During this time Admiral Nelson had called his friend Lee Crane to his office, to explain to him the situation, for which he could not basically believe it after the last time, some 16 years earlier.

"Admiral just what makes you think, these creatures are around here in this area, despite what we found in the nose dolphins blood stream?" Curious to hear the answer from his friend.

"I am not taking any chances Lee, this time around, if one of those creatures are around and still alive, it's going to be deadly, if and when we find that someone or animal, has been affected from just a cut being opened."

"So what is it you want me to do at the moment? Knowing full well what to expect from his question.

"Lee, just have the Seaview ready to leave, and stay close to the Santa Barbara/New London area just in case, and keep all of the women, including Rose Marie off the ship, until we know exactly what is going on with the situation." Making it a standing order with the captain.

"Very well, sir, you do know, my wife is going to give me a hard time about this entire affair, with not working on the Seaview and her pet projects?" Catching his breath with making the statement about his wife Rose Marie.

"I know Lee!", but for now everybody has to be very careful including your wife." 

"Yes, sir!" Replying to his statement about his wife.  
////////

Later at a local restaurant near the hotel, Valiant was staying. A body was found outside the eatery in the back section. Two patrolmen checking the area for a bank robbery suspect, came upon the body with marks on it's face and neck. It was at this point, they both decided to not touch the body, but rather call in the disease control center.

Angie Hawkins working late at the Institute was scanning the police ban at the time, when she heard the call for help. This is when, she called Admiral Nelson on board the Seaview about the strange call and a body having to been found in the alley.

Sparks had called the Admiral, waking him up in his quarters, and telling him the information received by Angie. It was at this moment, the Admiral called Lee, Sharkey, Kowalski and Riley to his quarters, along with Morton to be charge of the Control Room.

"Gentlemen, I must warm you to be very careful, when you check the area for any type of clues, that restaurant is only 20 minutes away from the Institute, I suggest all of you get yourselves ready to leave, Commander Morton, you will be in charge of the Control Room, until you hear anything from the team, I will be in my cabin listing for any more reports or anything strange that has turned up in the area." He orders to the group to leave the cabin.

"All right everyone!, let's get moving." Lee Crane told everyone to start out.  
////

In regard to Valiant, he stayed in the area very close by, thinking that is enemy would probably show up with his gut feeling. So he waited...

It was around two a.m., Lee Crane and his team using the Institute jeeps, were able to stop behind the closed restaurant for where the body was found.

Valiant didn't have long to wait too long, when he noticed the men from the Seaview, since he found that Captain Crane was working still with Admiral Nelson after all of these years.

Valiant's job now was to die for his cause and make sure that he infected one of the men or Crane to get back at Admiral Nelson and the destruction of his people.

What Valiant didn't know. Admiral Nelson was able to inform Lee Crane before leaving, to carry a flame thrower to burn the creature, once they came in contact. An additional team was sent behind them, as a back up just in case. The second team consisting of Rose Marie and Communications officer Sandy Dulcan to wait it out, until they knew for sure.

When Lee Crane walked a few feet from the alley entrance, Valiant showed himself to the group. " Captain Crane, I see you finally made it with your group!"

"My name is Valiant, I am here to die, and one of you to the grave to revenge my people's death." He replied.

Lee Crane told the men to stand down. Lee Crane didn't try to move, until he knew what Valiant was going to do.

Rose Marie and her parter Dulcan was ready to take action against the alien.

Rose Marie told Lee with the communications device in his ear to more a few inches to the right, so that Dulcan can fire. She told him to nod his head that he understood her command. He nodded!

As soon as he moved. Dulcan fire the explosive rifle that would burn up the creature right away. Crane's team moved away to the side, until the flames were gone.

Lee Crane's team were in the dark, as to how and why Admiral Nelson didn't say a word to them about the back up team. Only Crane knew prior before leaving, and only then he didn't like the idea, but he had no choice in the matter because of the Admiral.

Several hours later the Seaview was on it's way to Valiant's home, to make sure they are destroyed. It would take a few days to reach the area and giving everyone to breath including Lee Crane, with his wife to stay behind this time to take care of William. 

A few days later, the Admiral had the missile room on standby to fired the missiles to destroy the creatures home base. Chief Sharkey was ready to fire.

Lee Crane was waiting on the Admiral at the plot table to say the word. "Fire Lee!" Listening to his orders.

"Fire Chief, number 2 and 4!" He ordered over the mike in his hand.

The mound was completely destroyed, killing everyone inside and the end of the threat. The Seaview suffered with no damaged at all, while the submarine headed back home.

Three days later at the Crane's resident, Admiral Nelson and his wife were making a toast for the latest mission. Everyone that was invited raise there glasses.......


End file.
